Girl Meets the World Awake
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Riley thinks she just passed out during 'Girl Meets Home for the Holiday' but when she wake up, everything she remembers was just a dream. While there are things that are similar, there are a lot of things that are very different, most especially: when she asks for her best friend, no one seems to know who Maya Hart is. Features: Corey/Shawn, Lucas/Riley


**Title**: Girl Meets the World Awake  
><strong>Prologue:<strong> The Waking Up  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen,  
><strong>Rating Note<strong>: There is a chance it will be upgrade to M, depending on the direction a couple chapters take

**Summary:** Riley thinks she just passed out during 'Girl Meets Home for the Holiday' but when she wake up, everything she remembers was just a dream. While there are things that are similar, there are a lot of things that are very different, most especially: when she asks for her best friend, no one seems to know who Maya Hart is. Features: Corey/Shawn, Lucas/Riley

**Author's Pre-Story note: **I own nothing that is owned by someone else. I only do this for entertainment. On that note this is my first venture into the 'Girl Meets World' fandom. This is just a quick prologue to get the story started. Hope you Enjoy

* * *

><p>Riley stood up to greet the confusing, seemingly stand-offish, not-really-her-bio-Uncle Shawn, and felt the room spin a little, and her head felt weird. This had happen a few times before and she would be left feeling extremely off, like everything was out of place. But, like every other time she shook it off, putting her confidence in the fact she had her best friend at her side.<p>

"Hey, Uncle-'

_"Riley…"_ It was her Uncle Shawn voice before, not that she had head it say her name before, but the odd things was his voice had sounded like it had come from behind her, and the man in front of her hadn't moved his mouth at all. "Shawn." She finished her voice as it was now a question.

"Yeah, hey kids." Shawn side stepped past them with a nervous and questioning glance. She turned to find some comfort in her best friend, but her friend's voice had deepened, and though it was Maya's moving lips it was once again Shawn's voice, "_Riley, honey_…" That dizzy feeling was washing over her again. She blinked trying to bring the world back into focus, but instead of seeing Maya she was blinded with lights_. Had Dad and Auggie turned up the lights on the tree...no, that didn't make sense._

"Riley, sweetie….?," The room she had been in fell completely out of sight and in its place were bright lights and blurry shadow moving as she squinted and blinked trying to bring the room back. Had she passed out, hit her head, had someone thrown something at her dad again hitting her instead...no, none of that made sense. But neither did what was starting to happen, what she was starting to feel; her head began to feel heavy and painful, she felt a tight squeeze on her hand, something on her finger, and her throat felt tight, and dry.

"She's waking up ….Go get Dad, and let a nurse know."

She finally had blinked the world back into focus, but instead of the apartment it took her a moment to realize that not only was she in a hospital room, she was the one in the hospital bed_. Had she hit her head that hard?_

"Wh-" She tried to sit up as she spoke but neither the sitting or the speaking were successful. One had was touching something else and any movement in the other only cause some pain and discomfort. The pressure at her unpaired hand was released and something brushed against her face, bringing focus to the voice, the man sitting on the edge of the bed looking relieved, and far from the awkward Uncle Shawn she knew. This sort of familial comfort was something she had never received from the man and the unexpected gesture threw her off enough to make her flinch at the touch. It affected him for a moment but he seemed to shake it off, continuing to try to comfort her, "Ry, little bird, it's okay, you're fine...everything's going to be okay, sweetie." He made to kiss the top of her head, but she moved away again. His face fell and he finally withdrew his hand, looking around and Riley finally saw a little bit of the man she recognized.

Neither of them knew what to say, so Riley tried to look around for her regular clothes or any clue where anyone else was. She couldn't imagine Maya not trying to be in here, and for a moment Riley thought maybe the blonde was hiding somewhere until her dad's best friend left. But if her best friend was somewhere in the room, she didn't get a chance to appear as her father came rushing in.

"Riley!" Her dad pretty much threw himself at her and she held on tightly.

"Daddy." She croaked out her throat still very painful as she opened her mouth. "What happened?" He pulled away and began to do what Uncle Shawn had tried to do, pushing her hair off her face as he did so. She looked behind him but there was no one else but Shawn.

Trying to guess what his daughter was thinking Cory smiled, "They only let two of us in at a time…." That explained a little, but of all the two people in her world why Shawn and not….

"Where's mom? Is she waiting with Auggie or is his still at home with grandma and gramps. Did Maya come with you, she's not here too?" The thought made her ignore the growing pain the more she talked, and the more she ignored the two faces growing with confusion, "I didn't pull her down with me when I passed out, did I?"

She was barely able to register the way the two men were looking at each other before the doctor appeared causing her Dad and Shawn to move to the same side of the hospital bed.

"Aww, Riley, you're awake….I'm glad to see. We've all been worried about you. We've barely been able to get your dads to leave your side." The young doctor put his hand on Shawn's shoulders. "Dr. Cortez will be here in a minute for an official checkup but, I thought you wouldn't mind Uncle Jack taking a look at one of my favorite nieces."

Something he said made her stare…._dads?...what was he talking about? Who…_she looked down alongside her dad's hip…No. His hands were interlocked with…."Dad, why are you holding hands with Uncle Shawn?" She was starting to get upsell she could feel it descending making her head and through worse. "I don't understand. I don't even have an Uncle Jack."

Shawn turned and said something quietly to this doctorr, and all she could pick up was 'mom' and 'someone named Maya…'.

Dr. "Uncle Jack" moved to sit on the bed where Shawn had been earlier. "Riley, can you tell me what you remember last? Tell us a little bit about yourself?"

She stared at them like they had all three grown extra heads, what did she have to explain herself for? They're the ones who were acting weird.

"My name is Riley Amy Matthews I am the daughter of Corey and Topanga Matthew. I just turned thirteen on December eighth," She paused for a beat her throat burning in protest to her persistence in using it., all while she tried to keep her confidence in what she was saying. "My best friend is Maya Hart she was vising our place for Christmas and it was Uncle Shawn's first time there since I was six. And grandma, grandpa, and Uncle Josh was there too. I was showing Maya how much Uncle Shawn doesn't like me when I think I passed out." As she finished, she saw their faces and her confidence deflated instantly….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Post Story Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this brief little start, as I said in the summary there are some things that will be similar and some things that won't be. I am still contemplating one of the big possible change and that is 'Uncle Josh' who I have decided will not be her uncle in this story, but older brother. But what I can't decide is if he should still look the same?

Option One and the one I'm leaning on is Josh is biologically Shawn's who was carried by Angela. Josh who appeared in the dream is in reality Maya's boyfriend at the time of the events that led to Riley in coma.

Option Two: Josh still appears the same and is Corey's surrogated by Topanga.

Option Three, and my least favorite is that he still bio Alan/Amy just raised by Corey/Shawn after certain events with Alan.

As soon as I decided I will post the next part.

Any feedback is great appreciated.

**Next part preview**:

Shawn stood out in the hallway outside Riley's hospital room trying to see through the closed blinds to where his brother's colleague and the nurses were assessing the full extent of Riley's injuries, now that she was awake. He didn't know how to feel in this exact moment.

"…Thanks again for watching Auggie tonight." Shawn took a moment from his thoughts to glance briefly back where Cory was on the phone at the nurses' station. "We appreciate it…no we haven't heard yet….No, Josh is still in the waiting room…he's refusing to leave…..yeah,…yeah…love you, too, Mom, I'll call you right after he doctor talks to us. Yeah, okay….bye"

Shawn turned his focus back on the window in front of him...before he felt an arm slip around his waist...

"Everything is going to be okay, Shawnie..."


End file.
